Virtual YSFlight Groups
History Of Virtual YSFlight Groups 'About YSFlight Groups' Virtual YSFlight Groups have been around ever since the beginning of YSFlight. The earliest English-speaking YSFlight groups were created by Jacn, back when YSTK was still online. YSFlight groups can be based on many things. Most combat oriented groups, however, are organized squadrons , and usually have their own addon packs and maps, flying styles, and mission objectives. Civilian groups have also formed, including virtual SAR, cargo transport, virtual airlines, all the way to drug dealers and fighter-police. In 2011, a new type of squadron was created known as a personal squad. These squads consisted of 2-4 members and were strictly casual play, without any set rules for training or initiation. Active YSFlight Combat Groups 'YSFlight Combat Squads' *Red Phoenix Fighter Squad * Carrier Fighter Wing 171 *VFA-49 Ghosthawks *323rd CAW *57th Polyvalent Squadron 'Personal Squadrons' *VFA-131 Flathattas Active YSFlight Civilian Groups 'Virtual Airlines' * NatComAir(NCA) * Civ-02 Civilian Group * Malaysia Airlines System VA (MASVA) *Hawaiian Airways VA *West Wind Airlines (Merged into Atlantic Airlines) *Intercontinental Airways VA *Penguin Airways VA *Fast Airways VA 'Virtual Aerobatics Teams' *Blue Dolphins Jet Display Team *VNAF Aerobatics *YSFlight Black Dragons * vUSN Virtual Blue Angels 'Virtual Airshow Associations' *UKAA *VNAF Aerobatics *YSAS Inactive YSFlight Combat Groups *Team Awesome *107th *108th Tactical Fighter Squadron *121st SOW *1107th Apostle Squadron *122nd Fighting Dragons *160th SOAR *194th KMN *197th FS *241st Shadow Hunters *3rd Air Wing *397th TFBS "Amy Rose" *398th Armadillos *444-CV Corvettes *617th Squadron "Dambusters" *8492nd TFS "Grabacr" *922nd *DigiTech *Nameless Flying Club *The Ganja Gang *Independent Squadrons Allied Force *International Customs Squad *Mad Sharks Joint Force *Red Ribbon Fighter Squadron *SOS Brigade *Squadrons Without Borders *WAR-217 *VFC-183 *Team Rage Inactive YSFlight Civilian Groups *Air Terranean VA *Civ.01 Civilian Group *Echelon Airlines Incorporated *Passanger Airlines Association *Saloha Airlines *YGL *YS Gliders Club *YSFlight Blue Angels *YSFlight Horsemen *YSFlight Red Arrows *YSFlight TNI-AU (Indonesian AF) Thunder Aerobatic Team Squadron Wars Combat Squadrons may not always agree with each others ideas and would sometimes settle differences by engaging in wars, which is partly what shapes the combat side of Virtual YSFlight Groups. These wars may often be driven by squad politics or domination, and may often take place spontaneously across the servers with no formal competition planning, weapon balance and player balance (i.e. it is different from a planned squadron competition). The significance of these scenarios may vary, depending on which squadrons are involved, how many squadrons are involved, how many players from each squadron are involved and how long the war goes on for. 'Major Wars' *Second 171st - 49th War (2008) *First 171st - 49th War (2007) *Second 171st - RPFW War (2007) *171st - 194th War (2007) *171st - Red Ribbon War (2007) *International Custom Squads - Ganja Gang War (2007) *First 171st - RPFS War (2006) 'Minor Wars' *108th - 444-CV War (2012) *171st - GFS War (2010) (Undeclared War) *171st - Grabacr War (2010) *171st - 217th War (24 Hour War) (2009) *241st - 49th War (2007) *171st - 922nd War (2006-2007) Category:Main Category:Virtual Groups